Alice Kills the Popples, Billy, and Bonnie and Gets Grounded
Alice Kills the Popples, Billy, and Bonnie and Gets Grounded is the sequel to Alice Kills The Get-Along Gang and Gets Grounded, with the plot and transcript created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Alice has killed characters from another classic show, but this time, it is the 9 original Popples, Billy, and Bonnie from the classic Popples cartoon. This leads to her getting grounded by her parents. They not only call the original visitors from the prequel, but they also call Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Danny Dog, Suzie Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon, and Penny Pig from Maple Town as well as Queen Lanolin, ScarecrowellaSweetie, and ShimmeringNight to force her to watch shows and movies, play video, PC, and board games, read books, play with toys, go to theme parks, ice and live shows, and listen to music not made by either Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani. Then, Alice gets sent back to 1986 via Sophie's time machine from Supernanny: The Theory of Time. Cast (Again, if you want to be in it, please ask Sophie.) *Salli as Alice, ShimmeringNight, and Fanny Fox *Kayla as Shauna, Sophie the Otter, Suzie Squirrel, and Jelly Otter *Eric as PC Popple and Optimus500050 *Kate as Party Popple and Joey King *Tween Girl as Pancake Popple *Professor as Puzzle Popple *Belle as Queen Lanolin *Julie as Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, and Penny Pig *Wise Guy as Putter Popple *Shy Girl as Pretty Bit Popple, Baby Butter Otter, and Roxie Raccoon *Kimberly as Potato Chip Popple, Mom, Bobby Bear, and Peanut Otter *Young Guy as Billy and TV Announcer *Princess as Bonnie *Paul as Ernest Otter and Igor the Mii *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Kendra as Danny Dog *Ivy as ScarecrowellaSweetie and Patty Rabbit *Diesel as Dad *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Brian as Wallace and Samuel Transcript Alice: "Let me see what is airing on TV right now. I hope that Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror is on Starz." turns on the TV and then becomes shocked TV Announcer: "Hey, the Popples are gonna pop into the TV screen! So they're coming up right now, here on Orange Otter Network's Toon Lagoon!" Popples intro plays, but only the first 5 seconds. After the 5 seconds, Alice shuts off the TV Alice: "F***! Not the Popples! They're stupid hairball critters that I want to punch them in the face real hard! I know! I can go to Billy and Bonnie's house and kill them! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" runs out of her house and to Billy and Bonnie's house Alice: "This is where they all live!" to: Billy and Bonnie playing with all the 9 original Popples Party: "C'mon everybody! It's p-p-p-party time!" (pulls confetti out of her pouch) P.C.: "The fun's gonna be here for us!" (snaps his finger and all the 9 Popples go into their ball forms and bounce around in a circle) Billy: (dancing) "This is awesome!" Bonnie: (also dancing) "We're really having fun!" accidentally bumps into Puzzle, and the other Popples bump into each other, causing them to fall down 9 Popples, Billy, and Bonnie laugh Prize: "At least my hair wasn't messed up!" they hear loud knocks on the door Bonnie: "I'll get it!" opens the door and sees Alice Party: (hops into the scene in ball form and then pops out) "Hello! What's your name? I'm P-p-party P-p-popple!" Alice: "I'm Alice! And I have a surprise for you!" Billy: (runs into the scene) "What is it? It better be a good surprise!" Alice: "I'M HERE TO KILL EACH OF YOU!" Billy and Bonnie: "Oh no! We're too young to die!" other Popples bounce into the scene in ball form and pop out P.C.: "Please don't kill us! I'm already protecting the other Popples!" Pretty Bit: "We don't wanna hear it! If you do, we'll be spirits!" Alice: "Pretty Bit! That rhyme was f***ing corny!" Puzzle: "You don't use p-p-profanity at us! It's imp-p-polite!" Alice: "I don't care, you Popples all look like mutants!" Potato Chip: "Well, I'll make you eat raw meat if you don't stop!" Puffball: "Yeah, so that means you might as well have to..." (changes voice to Kidaroo voice quickly) "GET OUT!" Alice: "No way I'm getting out, you sick beings!" (shows up a gun) 9 Popples scream in horror and jump onto Billy and Bonnie's backs Putter: "It's too scary! I can't look now!" Pancake: (tickling Bonnie's back softly) "It's OK, Bonnie. You'll be fine!" Alice: "Kill time in 1...2....3!!!" shoots them all with her gun, causing them to be dead Alice: "BOO-YAH! I KILLED THOSE D*** FREAKS!" Dad: (in Scary Voice on a black background with flames) "ALICE ALICE ALICE ALICE ALICE ALICE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE! GET...YOUR....F***ING....A**....OVER.....HERE....RIGHT....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" to: Outside Alice's house. A car is seen driving to the garage to: The living room Dad: "Alice! You did it again, but this time, you killed the Popples!" Mom: "Young lady, don't you even realize that I loved the Popples cartoon growing up?! That's it! You're grounded for 18,000 quadrillion years this time! We're not only calling the guests that first visited you, but I am also calling a few Maple Town characters as well as Queen Lanolin, ShimmeringNight and ScarecrowellaSweetie over to teach you an even stronger, stricter, and more severe lesson!" Alice: No! (59x) minutes later Dad: "The visitors have arrived." Ernest Otter: "Ernest Otter here again! You killed the Popples as well?! You're making my niece Sophie upset even more!" Opal Otter: "I am Opal Otter! When are you going to stop killing characters from the 1980's? Almost everybody loves that decade!" Peanut Otter: "My name is Peanut Otter. Oh boy! Another series that you have ruined by killing the characters?" Jelly Otter: "I'm Jelly Otter and you just crossed the line, you naughty girl! You should've used your noodle anyway!" Baby Butter: "Me Butter! Wiss you dad!" (Translation: "Me Butter. Wish you dead!") Sophie: "I am Sophie once again! This year's kids will be very disappointed in you killing the Popples! In fact, you're even making the Saban Brands line of 2015 a disgrace! Shame on you!" Samuel: "Samuel has returned! You'll play all Just Dance games forever and ever!" Joey King: "This is me, Joey King. You'll also become a 20th Century Fox fans!" Igor: "My name's Igor the Mii! You'll never see your Dimension Films, Konami and Bemani stuff ever again!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna from Pokémon X and Y! Popples was one of my mom and dad's favorite cartoons they both watched as pre-teens! You can't become the new Hitler to the 1980's!" WilliamWill2343: "I am WilliamWill2343, co-producer of Orange Otter Network! Many Popples fans will be displeased in what you have done!" ShimmeringNight: "My name is ShimmeringNight, formerly known as Momo YouMookSaidTimon, you're a pain to 80's fans and children alike! I will make you like the Popples!" ScarecrowellaSweetie: "I'm ScarecrowellaSweetie, and you made me sad! Popples was one of my favorite shows of all-time! Now my childhood is ruined forever!" Queen Lanolin: "My name is Queen Lanolin. There is no excuse for killing another classic show whatsover!" Optimus500050: "Optimus500050 here! You'll be a MLP: FiM lover and a Transformers fan from now on!" Wallace: "I'm Wallace and this is my dog Gromit. You should still like my series as well as my inventions!" Patty Rabbit: "I'm Patty Rabbit from Maple Town. You'll like my show and that is final!" Bobby Bear: "I'm Patty's boyfriend Bobby Bear! I'll get you for this Alice! Why did you ruin Popples fans' memories?!" Fanny Fox: "My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up!" Danny Dog: "My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! And how dare you misbehave at my old voice actress' funeral?!" Suzie Squirrel: "I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you, Alice!" Roxie Raccoon: "My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst video game girl I have ever seen in my life!" Penny Pig: "And I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me want to eat way too much food at the same time!" Roxie Raccoon: "First punishment, we will give you an Indian accent!" Alice: (now speaking in Veena's voice) "No!" (30x) "Change it back! Change it back to my regular voice!" Suzie Squirrel: "Nope!! Second punishment, turning you into an olinguito!" becomes an olinguito, which is a mammal of the raccoon family residing in the Andes of South America Danny Dog: "Third punishment, spankings!" censor block covers the entire screen, indicating that the spanking is occurring. We also hear sounds of a person hitting someone Fanny Fox: "Fourth punishment, playing the Little Clowns of Happytown theme song in your ears until they bleed!" loudspeaker appears and the Little Clowns of Happytown theme song plays Bobby Bear: "Fifth punishment, putting a diaper on you!" censor block covers the action of Bobby Bear putting a diaper on Alice Patty Rabbit: "Here are the following punishments: No Dimension Films movies and TV shows, no Konami and Bemani video games, no Dimension Films, Konami and Bemani music, no books by either Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani, no Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani toys, no Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani theme parks, no Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani ice shows, no Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani live shows, no Spy Kids, no Children of the Corn, no Scream, no Sin City, no Scary Movie, no The Crow, no Apollo 18, no Castlevania, no Contra, no Dance Dance Revolution, no Gradius, no Frogger, no Suikoden, no Ganbare Goemon, no Metal Gear, no Silent Hill, no Yu-Gi-Oh!, no Pop'n Music, no Beatmania, no BeatStream, no fast food places, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no computer, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Tumblr, no Instagram, no YouTube, no Vyond, no fun, no hanging out with your friends, no iPad, no iPhone, no iPod, and lots more!" Optimus500050: "You'll eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, ear twigs, car tax, bodily waste, contaminated water, radioactive stuff, rusted microchips, chicken feet soup, dried lizards, ratburgers, bug salad, snakes on a stick, soap, detergent, paint, glue, expired milk, beer, vodkas, blood, toilet water and other gross stuff!" Alice: "Ewwwwwwwwww! I hate all of that gross stuff!" ScarecrowellaSweetie: "Too bad! They are what you'll only be allowed to eat from now on! Also, you'll go to all forms of school such as Saturday, Summer, and Night School until you're changed back into a human, receive spankings 24/7, sleep underground with rabid and mutated moles, and do chores and community service for the rest of your natural born life!" ShimmeringNight: "You'll watch prime time shows not made by either Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani like Adam 12, Night Gallery, The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Family Matters, Family Ties, Step by Step, How I Met Your Mother, Father Ted, Three's Company, Wings, Cheers, Saved by the Bell, Mrs. Brown's Boys, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Emmerdale, Long Lost Family, The Twilight Zone, Full House, Happy Days, Coronation Street, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, What I Like About You, Laverne and Shirley, Eastenders, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The X-Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, You've Been Framed, 60 Minute Makeover, The Jeremy Kyle Show, Gilligan's Island, Yes, Dear, Last of the Summer Wine, Doctor Who, Homes Under the Hammer, To Buy or Not To Buy, Cash in the Attic, Seinfeld, ALF, Sliders, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Hill Street Blues, St. Elsewhere, The Golden Girls, The Tracey Ullman Show, Married With Children, Law and Order, Empty Nest, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, Dance Moms, Top Gear, Big Brother, Survivor, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, South Park, Drawn Together, Beavis and Butthead, Celebrity Deathmatch, Goosebumps, and others not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani." WilliamWill2343: "That also counts big kids shows like Doug, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, All That, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, Kenan and Kel, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, Invader Zim, The Fairly Odd Parents, ChalkZone, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, Mr. Meaty, The X's, My Dad the Rockstar, Back at the Barnyard, Avatar: The Last Airbender, iCarly, Sam & Cat, Victorious, The Penguins of Madagascar, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Robot and Monster, Marvin Marvin, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Time Squad, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Ben 10, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Johnny Test, Total Drama, Destroy Build Destroy, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Grojband, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Horrid Henry, Almost Naked Animals, My Parents Are Aliens, Fleabag Monkeyface, Clarence, Transformers Prime, Transformers Rescue Bots, Looney Tunes, Freakazoid, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, The Flintstones, Dennis and Gnasher, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, Horrible Histories, Chucklevision, Trapped, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Shirt Tales, The Smurfs, The Biskitts, Paw Paw Bears, Muppet Babies, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Foofur, The Raccoons, The Gummi Bears, The Wuzzles, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Timon and Pumbaa, Gargoyles, Jungle Cubs, The Mighty Ducks, The Legend of Tarzan, Pepper Ann, Recess, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Nightmare Ned, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, The Weekenders, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, House of Mouse, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Teamo Supremo, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Pucca, Fillmore, The Buzz on Maggie, The Replacements, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Kick Buttowski, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Shake it Up, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, Austin and Ally, Dog With a Blog, Suite Life on Deck, That's So Raven, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., and others not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani." Shauna: "And educational shows such as Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Eureeka's Castle, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Little Bill, Franklin, Maisy, Kipper, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Oswald, Bob the Builder, Max and Ruby, Rubbadubbers, Oobi, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, LazyTown, Go Diego Go, Pinky Dinky Doo, Jack's Big Music Show, Miffy and Friends, The Wonder Pets , Toot and Puddle, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Yo Gabba Gabba, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Ebb and Flo, The Fresh Beat Band, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Mike the Knight, Franklin and Friends, Tickety Toc, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Pocoyo, Lalaloopsy, PAW Patrol, Zack and Quack, Peter Rabbit, Julius Jr, Wallykazam, Dora and Friends, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Sesame Street, Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood, The Electric Company, ZOOM, Reading Rainbow, Lamb Chop's Play-Along, Tots TV, Bill Nye the Science Guy, The Magic School Bus, The Puzzle Place, Arthur, Charlie Horse Music Pizza, Zoboomafoo, Dragon Tales, Between the Lions, DragonflyTV, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Caillou, Timothy Goes to School, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Seven Little Monsters, George Shrinks, Corduroy, Elliot Moose, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Cyberchase, Liberty's Kids, The Berenstain Bears, Angelina Ballerina, Boohbah, Oakie Doke, Bod, Astro Farm, The Herbs, Thomas & Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Postcards from Buster, Maya and Miguel, Clifford's Puppy Days, Danger Rangers, Curious George, SeeMore's Playhouse, WordWorld, Martha Speaks, Sid the Science Kid, Wild Kratts, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Peg + Cat, Katie and Orbie, Madeline, Amazing Animals, Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Out of the Box, The Book of Pooh, Stanley, The Wiggles, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, The Koala Brothers, Charlie and Lola, The Doodlebops, Johnny and the Sprites, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Bunnytown, Imagination Movers, Special Agent Oso, Jungle Junction, Chuggington, The Octonauts, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Tinga Tinga Tales, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Henry Hugglemonster, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, The Hoobs, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, The World of David the Gnome, Today's Special, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, Fred Penner's Place, The Elephant Show, Maya the Bee, The Littl' Bits, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Pinwheel, Pappyland, Salty's Lighthouse, The Big Garage, Zoobilee Zoo, Nini's Treehouse, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Balamory, The Shiny Show, Fimbles, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Something Special, In the Night Garden, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Andy Pandy, Same Smile, Get Squiggling, Driver Dan's Story Train, Mister Maker, Grandpa in My Pocket, Me Too, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Bill and Ben, Tweenies, Yoho Ahoy, Angelmouse, 3rd and Bird, Timmy Time, Zingzillas, Nina and the Neurons, Postman Pat, Wide Eye, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Cloudbabies, Woolly and Tig, Abadas, Tommy Zoom, The Lingo Show, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Hilltop Hospital, Fetch the Vet, Tractor Tom, The Animal Shelf, Dream Street, Teddybears, Rosie and Jim, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Animal Stories, Eddy and the Bear, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gerald McBoing Boing, Firehouse Tales, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Winky Dink, Roary the Racing Car, Anpanman, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky, Hi-5, Johnson and Friends, Penny Crayon, Joshua Jones, El Nombre, The Hooley Dooleys, The Pajanimals, Tree-Fu Tom, Dive Olly Dive, Franny's Feet, Chloe's Closet, Noodle and Doodle, The Chica Show, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Gina D's Kids Club, The Dooley and Pals Show, Raggs Kids Club Band, Wobbly Land, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Mother Goose Club, Jelly Jamm, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Fireman Sam, Brum, The Adventures of Spot, and others not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani." Igor the Mii: "You'll play video and PC games not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani such as Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, Donkey Kong Country, Pokemon, Epic Mickey, The Legend of Zelda, Bubble Bobble, Chack n' Pop, PaRappa the Rapper, Cooking Mama, LocoRoco, Crash Bandicoot, SpongeBob Squarepants Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games except for The Simpsons Arcade, Call of Duty, Team Fortress 2, Rayman, Grand Theft Auto, Halo, Balloon Fight, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, Mega Man, Just Dance, Disney Infinity, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery, Kirby, Super Smash Bros., Angry Birds, Plants vs. Zombies, The Sims, Spore, JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Pajama Sam, Action Girlz Racing, Bubsy, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Living Books, Tails and the Music Maker, Penguins!, Super Granny, BBC Multimedia Video Games, Dora the Explorer Video Games, Thomas and Friends Video Games, and others." Joey King: "You will watch every Disney, BBC, Paramount, Warner Bros., Universal, Columbia Pictures, Fox, Lionsgate, Dreamworks, and Toei movie that exists except for ones co-produced with either Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani." Wallace: "Joey King is right, but not to mention that you will also watch my movies such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death." Samuel: "You'll listen to music not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani such as Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Deep Purple, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Men at Work, Talking Heads, Aerosmith, AC-DC, Nirvana, Kanye West, Eminem, Maroon 5, Green Day, Ke$ha, Nickelback, Elvis Presley, The Beatles, Michael Jackson, The Black Eyed Peas, Katy Perry, Will Young, Nat King Cole, Louis Armstrong, Peter Gabriel, the Barney theme song, Silly Songs With Larry, Thomas and Friends, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, The C.R.S Players, 5 Seconds of Summer, The Jonas Bros., Madonna, Smash Mouth, LMFAO, Electric Shock by f(x), Cyndi Lauper, Weird Al Yankovic, PSY, Harlem Shake, Kidsongs, See and Sing, Crazy Bus, Nick Jr. Songs, Cbeebies Songs, They Might Be Giants, Dancing Banana, Nyan Cat, and further more." Sophie: "You'll go to theme parks not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani including Disney theme parks, Nickelodeon Universe, Kings Dominion, Wet n' Wild, Knott's Berry Farm, Dorney Park, Sesame Place, Silver Dollar City, Alton Towers, Thorpe Park, Chessington World of Adventures, Drayton Manor, Paulton's Family Theme Park, Flamingo Land, Blackpool Pleasure Beach, Universal Studios, Busch Gardens, Warner Bros. Movie World, Dutch Wonderland, Six Flags, Kings Island, Hersheypark, Knoebels, and other theme parks as well." Baby Butter: "Yeah yeah yeah!" Penny: "I agree with Baby Butter, but you'll also go to concerts not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani including Disney Live shows, Disney on Ice, other ice shows not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani, Barney Live on Stage, Sesame Street Live on Stage, Dora the Explorer Live on Stage, Thomas and Friends Live on Stage, Shrek The Musical, The Wiggles Concert, We Will Rock You Concert, The Circus, and other concerts as well!" Jelly: "You'll read books not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani like Harry Potter, A Tale of Two Cities, A Christmas Carol, Moby Dick, Oliver Twist, A Farewell to Arms, The Old Man and the Sea, Swiss Family Robinson, Twilight, The Hunger Games, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, Dr. Seuss, Guinnes Book of World Records, The Lord of the Rings, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Gruffalo, The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Gone With the Wind, The Tiger Who Came to Tea, Mr. Men, A Wrinkle in Time, and more books not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani." Peanut Otter: "You'll play with Care Bears, My Little Pony, The Wuzzles, Furby, Barbie, Strawberry Shortcake, Transformers, Little People, Beanie Babies, Gak, G.I. Joe, Webkinz, Sylvanian Families, Fijit Friends, iZ, Fisher Price, Little Tikes, and Disney-related toys. You will also play with rip-offs of toy franchises like Firffels, JUMBiES, Ball Pets, Filly Princess, and more." Opal Otter: "We blocked any channel on your TV that plays Dimension Films movies and TV shows." Ernest Otter: "We've also called every retailer in the world to ban you from visiting their stores." Sophie: "And also, we have something special for you." Alice: "What is it?" Sophie: "We got you Barney's Great Adventure on VHS, Blue's Big Musical Movie on VHS, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie on VHS, Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Fool's Par-Ed-Ise on DVD, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie on DVD, The Simpsons Movie on DVD, Madagascar Trilogy on DVD, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West on DVD, Flushed Away on DVD, Bee Movie on DVD, Toy Story 1 and 2 on VHS, Monsters Inc. on DVD, Finding Nemo on DVD, The Incredibles on DVD, Wall-E on DVD, Shark Tale on DVD, Cars 1 and 2 on DVD, Allegra's Window: Waiting for Grandma on VHS, Nick Jr. Favorites Volumes 1 and 2 on DVD, Cbeebies: Get Set Go on DVD, Cbeebies: Greatest Hits on DVD, Cbeebies: Discover and Do on DVD, Cbeebies: Big Fun Time on DVD, Cbeebies: The Ultimate Summer Collection on DVD, Cbeebies: The Ultimate Party Collection on DVD, Cbeebies: The Ultimate Christmas Collection on DVD, Cbeebies: Bedtime on DVD, Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave on VHS, Family Guy: The Complete First Season on DVD, American Dad: The Complete Second Season on DVD, South Park: The Complete Third Season on DVD, Bob the Builder: Bob's Castle Adventure for PC, Thomas and Friends: The Great Festival Adventure for PC, Tweenies: Ready to Play for PC, SpongeBob Squarepants: Employee of the Month for PC, Pingu and Friends for PC, some Caillou DVDs, some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs, The Hooley Dooleys: Keep on Dancing on VHS, some The Wiggles DVDs, Barney: The Land of Make Believe on DVD, Barney's Jungle Friends on DVD, Barney In Outer Space on VHS, Barney's Musical Castle on VHS, Barney's Beach Party on VHS, Barney: Let's Go to the Moon on DVD, Barney's Halloween Party on VHS, Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo on DVD, Barney's Pajama Party on VHS, Barney's Christmas Star on DVD, Barney: Let's Go to the Farm on DVD, Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's on VHS, Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday on VHS, Blue's Clues: Arts and Crafts on VHS, Blue's Clues: Story Time on VHS, Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pyjama Party on VHS, Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue on VHS, Blue's Clues: Shapes and Colors on VHS, Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Band on VHS, Blue's Clues: Blue's First Holiday on DVD, Blue's Clues: Blue's Jobs on DVD, Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Happy Little Helpers on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Brave Little Engines on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Peep Peep Party on VHS, Thomas and Friends: My Little Thomas and Bertie Adventures on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Heave Ho on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Curious Cargo on DVD, Thomas and Friends: All Aboard With the Steam Team on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Carnival Capers on DVD, Thomas and Friends: My Little Thomas and Toby Adventures on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Muddy Matters on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Fun Time Favourites on VHS, Thomas and Friends: Pulling Together on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Singalong with Thomas on VHS, Thomas and Friends: The Complete Thirteenth Season on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Merry Winter Wish on DVD, Thomas and Friends: Bumper Collection Seasonal Scrapes on DVD, The Very Best of Thomas and Friends on DVD, Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 for the Wii, Donkey Kong Country Returns for the Wii, Just Dance Kids for the Wii, Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz for the Wii, Sonic Generations for Playstation 3, Sonic Heroes for XBOX One, some How I Met Your Mother DVDs, some Top Gear DVDs, the first twelve seasons of The Simpsons on DVD, the first four seasons of Doctor Who on DVD, an Arthur plush toy, some Teletubbies plush toys, a singing Barney I Love You plush toy, a Woody Woodpecker plush toy, some Disney Princess play figures, some My Little Pony action figures, The Tigger Movie on DVD, Sesame Street: We All Sing Together on DVD, The Wiggles Movie on VHS, Caillou's Holiday Movie on VHS, Dora the Explorer: Barnyard Buddies for Playstation 1, Children's Favourites Bumper Special on DVD, Christmas Children's Favourites on DVD, Superstar Children's Favourites on DVD, Brightest Children's Favourites on DVD, Ultimate Children's Favourites on DVD, Magical Children's Favourites on DVD, Funtastic Children's Favourites on DVD, Playtime Children's Favourites on DVD, Happy Children's Favourites on DVD, Amazing Children's Favourites on DVD, Sporty Children's Favourites on DVD, Hit Favourites: Spooky Collection on DVD, Hit Favourites: Active Collection on DVD, The Lorax on DVD, Nickelodeon Favorites: Rootin Tootin Wild West on DVD, Horton Hears a Who on DVD, Tarzan on VHS, Futurama: The Complete Fourth Season on DVD, some Super Why DVDs, some Max and Ruby DVDs, some Blue Bloods DVDs, some Shining Time Station VHS's, some Little Bill VHS's, some Horrid Henry DVDs, Little Robots: Hooray! Let's Build and Play on DVD, Balamory: Days Out on DVD, Rubbadubbers: Bathtime Scramble on DVD, Big Cook Little Cook: We Love to Cook on DVD, Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy on DVD, some Rosie and Jim VHS's, Saved By the Bell: The Complete Fifth Season on DVD, Seinfeld: The Complete Sixth Season on DVD, Full House: The Complete Seventh Season on DVD, Bob the Builder: Buffalo Bob on VHS, Percy the Park Keeper: After the Storm on VHS, some Brum DVDs, some Maple Town VHS's, Hit Favorites: Jolly Holiday on DVD, Supernanny: The Complete First Season on DVD, LazyTown: Surprise Santa on DVD, South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut on DVD, Super Mario Sunshine Brawl for XBOX 360, Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast for the Wii, some Coronation Street DVDs, some Father Ted DVDs, the first six seasons of King of the Hill on DVD, a Franklin plush toy, a Caillou plush toy, an Oswald the Octopus plush toy, some Frozen play figures, some Phineas and Ferb action figures, Cooking Mama 2: Dinner With Friends for Nintendo DS, and some Bob's Burgers DVDs. They are not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani." Queen Lanolin: "Now, you will be forced to watch some VHS tapes of Care Bears. Now come with me to the living room so I can put each one of them in the VCR." to: Queen Lanolin and Alice are in the living room Queen Lanolin: (holding Care Bears: Rainy Day Activities VHS) "Sit down now. I will put each Care Bears VHS tape into the VCR. Let's start with the first tape of Rainy Day Activities. and then I will put in 9 more Care Bears VHS tapes after Rainy Day Activities has finished." sits down, and a square appears above Alice displaying the FBI Warning, Fries Home Video logo, Care Bears Opening Title, Care Bears Opening Segment 1, It's Raining It's Boring episode title, and Care Bears Opening Segment 2 Hours Later Queen Lanolin: "Now that all 10 VHS tapes of Care Bears are over, let's go back to your parents and the visitors." Queen Lanolin and Alice went back to the visitors Queen Lanolin: "I also brought over some speakers so you will listen to the dance mix, Alice. We will start dancing in 5...4...3...2...1...begin!" Dance Mix starts and plays music that contains songs not made by Dimension Films, Konami or Bemani. It lasts for about 9 minutes. The first phrase consists of the Little Robots theme song, the Super Why theme song, the House of Mouse theme song, the Flintstones theme song, Cbeebies Discover and Do song, Cooking Mama 3 Title Theme music, What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong, and Chim Chim Cheree from Mary Poppins. The second phrase consists of Real in Rio from Rio, the Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! theme song, Get Ready to Wiggle from The Wiggles, the Kipper theme song, the Shining Time Station theme song, Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining from Thomas and Friends, the Zingzillas theme song, Crazy Bus from Arthur, ? from Rocko's Modern Life, the Rolie Polie Olie theme song, the Timon and Pumbaa theme song, and Buttercups and Slime from Horrid Henry. The third phrase consists of Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, The Hoobs theme song, the In the Night Garden theme song, the Wallace and Gromit theme song, the Tots TV theme song, the Balamory theme song, Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes by The C.R.S Players, the Higglytown Heroes theme song, the Penny Crayon theme song, Circle of Life from The Lion King, I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas, and Mambo No. 5 from Bob the Builder. The fourth phrase consists of That's What an Island Is from Barney, the Joshua Jones theme song, the Rubbadubbers theme song, the Maisy theme song, the Rosie and Jim theme song, Suspicious Minds by Elvis Presley, When You Wish Upon a Star from Pinocchio, the Franny's Feet theme song, Bing Bang from Lazytown, Pingu Dance by David Hasselhoff, the Gordon the Garden Gnome theme song, the Henry Hugglemonster theme song, and The Bare Necessities from The Jungle Book. The fifth phrase consists of All Star by Smash Mouth, the Jelly Jamm theme song, Who Am I by Will Young, the Tickety Toc theme song, You've Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story, the All Grown Up theme song, the Freakazoid theme song, the Jungle Junction theme song, the Homes Under the Hammer theme song, the Cash in the Attic theme song, the Supernanny theme song, ABC by Michael Jackson, Hey Jude by The Beatles, and the Almost Naked Animals theme song. The sixth phrase consists of Flobbadance from Bill and Ben, the Little Einsteins theme song, Do You Want to Build a Snowman from Frozen, Gonna Be a Rockstar from Horrid Henry, Do the Lollipop from Tweenies, the Little Bill theme song, the Bear in the Big Blue House theme song, the Charlie and Lola theme song, the Swashbuckle theme song, and The Animal Shelf theme song. The seventh phrase consists of the Mopatop's Shop theme song, the Hi-5 theme song, the Astro Farm theme song, The Monkey Dance from The Wiggles, the Fifi and the Flowertots theme song, the Handy Manny theme song, the Cloudbabies theme song, Meet the Veggies from Mr. Bloom's Nursery, The Shiny Show theme song, the Chucklevision theme song, the Horrible Histories theme song, Firework by Katy Perry, Gangnam Style by PSY, and Spider-Pig from The Simpsons Movie. The eighth phrase consists of Old MacDonald Had a Farm from Barney's Great Adventure, Hang On by Smash Mouth, the Hello song from Something Special, the Nick Jr. Wiggle song, Teletubbies Say Eh Oh song, the Dennis and Gnasher (2009) theme song, Beyond the Sea from Finding Nemo, Nothing Can Stop Me Now from Planes, If I Didn't Have You from Monsters Inc., and the Dream Street theme song. The last phrase of consists Now That We're Men from The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Coming to the Rescue from Fetch the Vet, the Rastamouse theme song, One Little Slip from Chicken Little, Dancing With Myself from Flushed Away, the Hilltop Hospital theme song, the Angelmouse theme song, the Caillou theme song, the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command theme song, the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song, the Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps theme song, and Route 66 from Cars stops dancing Dad: "Now you'll be sent back 28 years ago via Sophie's time machine from Supernanny: The Theory of Time." Peanut: "But first, we will sing the Balamory theme song and that should make you learn your lesson." Alice: "No!" (x25) "I hate the Balamory theme song!" Peanut: "5...4...3...2...1...start!" Ernest: "Balamory. Balamory!" Opal: "What's the story in Balamory? Wouldn't you like to know? What's the story in Balamory? Where would you like to go?" Peanut: "Will there be treats with Pocket and Sweet? Is that where we should go?" All: (except Baby Butter): "Balamory!" Jelly: "Or up to the castle inventing with Archie? He's ever so clever and ever so arty?" All: (except Baby Butter): "What's the story in Balamory? Wouldn't you like to know?" Sophie: "Choosing our colours and dabbing with paint. With Spencer we should go?" All: (except Baby Butter): "Balamory!" Igor: "Or moving and jumping with Josie Jump? Will that be the story in Balamory?" All: (except Baby Butter): "What's the story in Balamory? Where would you like to go?" Samuel: "Shall we have fun as we cycle with Plum? Is that where we should go?" All: (except Baby Butter) "Balamory!" Joey King: "Or taking it easy with Edie McCredie? Wouldn't you like to know? So." All: (except Baby Butter) "What's the story in Balamory? Wouldn't you like to know? What's the story in Balamory? Where would you like to go? Balamory. Balamory." Patty Rabbit: "Here is Miss Hoolie to tell us that story but how does it all begin?" Suzie Squirrel: "Rainy? Sunny? Windy? Or cloudy? Playing outside or in?" Danny Dog: "Is today to stay at home to play? Going to school or nursery?" All: (except Baby Butter): "What's the story in Balamory? Wouldn't you like to know? What's the story in Balamory? Tell us where we will go!" Alice: "Oh no! That was the most annoying theme song ever!" Mom: "OK Alice. Now that the song is over, you'll now be sent back to 28 years ago via Sophie's time machine from Supernanny: The Theory of Time." Sophie: (brings out the time machine) "Come on Alice, you'll be sent back to 1986, which was the time that Popples was popular and before Dimension Films even existed!" Alice: "No! I don't want to go to 1986!" Sophie: "I'll do this the hard way, then!" (shoves Alice into the time machine and adjusts the year to 1986) time machine disappears and then reappears inside a house, circa 1986 time machine opens and ejects Alice, then disappears again Alice: "Oh no! I'm stuck in the past! I want to go back to 2014!" TV turns on, displaying Popple Magic, a music video from the Popples pilot Alice: "Crap! Not the Popples again!" Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos Category:Longest Videos